


The Clinic

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Feels, Gen, Im crying so now you're crying, The People of Darktown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: After the Chantry explosion, a lantern remains lit





	The Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> I got emotional about Anders and the people of Darktown so here we are

The people have not forgotten.

In the rage and desperation and fear that followed the Chantry explosion, Kirkwall’s lowest remembered. While the rest of the world, the Kirkwall above the sewers, saw a murderer, a criminal, a dangerous mage- Darktown remembered their healer.

Darktown remembered the fiercely passionate man who put every bit of his life and soul into tending their wounds and ailments. Who taught whoever would listen how to tend to themselves- just in case- but was always there regardless. Darktown remembered the lantern, outside a shoddy makeshift clinic, that was rarely unlit.

In the destruction of the city, the people of Darktown remembered their quiet hero.

With nowhere to go, the poor of Kirkwall remained in Darktown, even as the rich fled. The rubble didnt much make a difference to them.

Not a day after the explosion had passed when the clinic doors reopened. When the lantern was lit.

It wasn’t Anders, half the time it wasn’t even a mage. And no one was ever turned away.

Before Kirkwall’s reconstruction could even begin, the cinic is open. The clinic is never empty. All of Darktown contributes.

No one says his name. No one has to.

But someone always remembers to keep a bowl of milk outside the door, regardless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment!


End file.
